Emmy
by A Study In Top Hats
Summary: I never trusted Emmy, and this fic shows just that. Thanks to Lolidge19 for beta-ing it! Enjoy! MAJOR SPOILERS 4 CHAPTER 2 ONWARDS. SEE YOU! A Study In Top Hats.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayel

Turning her lamp off in the Camel's Hump (Room 128), Emmy pretended to drift into sleep. She began to feel sorry for the Professor, as he'd just told her the story of how he'd "lost" his best friend- Randall. Obviously, she knew better, having been told everything years ago. When she was sure that both Luke and Layton were asleep, she jumped into action. Instead of a nightdress, she was wearing an exact copy of her usual clothes, but in black, "Perfect." she whispered. Quietly, she opened her door and tiptoed out of her room. Walking past the Professor's room, she opened the door.  
"Please don't squeak!" Emmy thought.

Popping her head round the door, she heard the murmurs of Luke dreaming "I'll get you, Descole! I'm the Professor's apprentice!", making her smirk. The professor's "heavy breathing" made it hard to not laugh. "A gentleman does not snore." huh, yeah right. Closing the door, she made her way out of the hotel. The neon lights still blinded her, making her forget that it is about 12:30 in the morning. There was no one about, though, which confused her slightly, Monte Dor was "Party Central", or so she'd heard. As she reached the casino entrance, she saw the sign Luke had admired earlier "He really liked that hand..." she thought, feling sorry for the eleven year old boy, who hasdn't seen his fami in over a year. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she walked over to the grate behind the grand monument and turned it round "Anti-clockwise twice, clockwise three times", she thought as she turned it before lifting the grate out of the ground. Slowly, she slipped down the mossy ladder that gradually became cleaner and soon, as well as the tunnel, turned into smooth, white marble. Reaching the end of the ladder, she stalked down the tunnel, the same cold color as the ladder. She entered the second door on her left, to see six men and one woman's sat around a crisp, white table with one empty chair- hers. "Ah, Miss Altava, we've been awaiting your arrival"


	2. Chapter 2: Targent

"I apologise, Bronev," Emmy spoke as she took her seat "I didn't expect Layton to drivel on about you, Randall." she gestured to a masked gentleman in a white suit sitting opposite her, causing smirks throughout the Targent agents. "Today," she continued, "he told us about how how you died, falling into a ravine. Quite amusing, knowing the whole story, wouldn't you say?""Emmy, dear," Bronev began "That's splendid and all, but we were all rather hoping that you would tell us more about the professor's schemes. You are a spy, after all." "Tomorrow, uncle, according to the Professor, the Reunion Inn will be investigated, and we have quite a 'miracle' there, do we not?"Yes we do. But someone is in our way..." Bronev grumbled "Jean is rather fond of getting to the Azran before anyone else, so we must push forward.""Yes," Emmy murmered " Dear cousin of mine is going to get there quite soon, but if all works out, Hershel will take care of that quite nicely."  
The Professor loathed Descole, clearly oblivious of their brotherhood. But was it just an act? Layton is a genuine mastermind, but did he have any clue about this mystery?  
"Emmy?!" Bronev shouted angrily. "Were you listening? Are we set for tomorrow?""Umm... Of course Bronev, I'm sure tomorrow will go off without a hitch, we will be one step closer to discover the Azran, Before the snotty Descole and the posh Professor", she spoke with confidence, hoping that's what they were talking about."Good." he said, clasping his hands together "We shall meet tomorrow in the designated location. Clear?""Clear." droned the Targent society as the packed their things and began to leave- Emmy in their midst.  
As Emmy leapt out of the ground, she began to run down the boulevards that lead down to her hotel. Checking her watch, she ran into the hotel."1:45" she whispered "On time." Running into her hotel room, Emmy quickly changed her clothes and dove into bed, pretending like she'd been there all along...


End file.
